<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comment tu peux sortir avec Flint ? by Kuroe_Shizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819373">Comment tu peux sortir avec Flint ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen'>Kuroe_Shizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Des baisers comme des cognards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, Love is like pumpkin juice, M/M, percy is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment tu peux sortir avec Flint ?  <br/>Comment ça ? <br/>Comment tu fais pour sortir avec Flint ? Pas que je veuille critiquer tes choix hein, mais il est quand même...spécial… <br/>- Tu n'as juste pas tous les éléments. <br/>- Qui sont ? <br/>- Je suis amoureux de lui.</p><p>Inspiré d'un post Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Des baisers comme des cognards [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comment tu peux sortir avec Flint ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy observait perplexe les joueurs de quidditch sur le terrain, il avait accepté d’accompagner Oliver pour voir les serpentards s’entraîner malgré l’emploi du temps très serré qu’il s’imposait en tant qu’élève de dernière année et préfet en chef. Il avait bien sûr refusé dans un premier temps mais l’écossais avait insisté en arguant qu’il faisait un piètre meilleur ami à être toujours trop occupé pour passer du temps avec lui. Et accessoirement il lui avait fait des yeux de chien battu alors il avait été forcé de revenir sur sa décision et d’accepter. Non pas parce que l’autre s’était montré particulièrement attendrissant, c’était même plutôt l’inverse, il donnait plus l’impression d’une bête à laquelle il faudrait abréger les souffrances que celle d’un chiot qu’il faudrait réconforter.<br/>Souvent Percy se posait des questions sur Oliver, en fait il se demandait fréquemment pourquoi il était son meilleur ami. C’est vrai, il n’aimait pas spécialement le quidditch, ne venant assister aux matchs que dans une volonté chauvine de soutenir sa maison alors qu’à l’écouter, l’autre ne vivait que pour ce sport. Mais non, un jour Oliver avait décrété qu’il était son meilleur ami et Percy n’avait pas vraiment eu grand-chose à y redire. C’était l’une des 3 grandes questions que Percy se posait sur lui. La deuxième étant « Est-ce qu’il a un souaffle à la place du cerveau ? », même si ce n’était pas biologiquement possible il lui arrivait souvent de douter. La troisième quand à elle était arrivée il y a quelques semaines.<br/>Et en observant Marcus Flint charger violemment sur ses coéquipiers pour leur arracher le souaffle des mains il la formula à voix haute : «  Comment tu peux sortir avec Flint ? ». Quand Oliver avait fait son coming-out auprès de lui l’année précédente, le roux n’avait rien trouvé à dire de particulier. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il considérait qu’il n’avait pas à mettre son grain de sel dans les relations d’Oliver tant que ça ne le concernait pas directement. Qu’il sorte avec des filles ou des garçons, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il s’était juste fait la réflexion que quelques élèves allaient être déçues le jour où elles apprendraient la nouvelle. Mais ça…Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir le qualifier de garçon. Et puis c’était arrivé d’un coup, la veille c’était coups et insultes et le lendemain l’écossais lui annonçait sa mise en couple avec le capitaine de la maison rivale. S’il y avait eu une transition, Percy l’avait loupée parce qu’il n’avait rien vu venir. Bon, peut-être que le fait qu’il passait au final assez peu de temps cette année-là avec son meilleur ami à cause de ses révisions et de ses devoirs de préfet y était pour quelque chose mais quand même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son ami.<br/>Ami qui justement tournait la tête dans sa direction avec un sourire gêné pour répondre à sa question.</p><p>« - Comment ça ?<br/>- Comment tu fais pour sortir avec Flint ? Pas que je veuille critiquer tes choix hein, mais il est quand même...spécial…<br/>- Tu n’as juste pas tous les éléments.<br/>- Qui sont ?<br/>- Je suis amoureux de lui.<br/>- Pourquoi ?<br/>- Comment ça pourquoi ?<br/>- Ben pourquoi tu es amoureux ? C’est un rustre, il est violent, il a redoublé donc il doit pas être très futé et puis il est...il a...Il est moche quoi.<br/>- Il est pas si moche, protesta Oliver les joues rouges.<br/>- Non mais, enfin, tu as vu ses dents ?<br/>- Oui ben moi j’aime bien, se renfrogna Oliver piqué au vif.<br/>- Okay pour le physique on va dire chacun ses goûts, fit prudemment Percy qui voulait éviter de vexer son ami, mais pour le reste ?<br/>- Mais je sais pas moi. Et toi pourquoi tu aimes le jus de citrouille ?<br/>- Ben parce que c’est bon, c’est sucré et ça t’apporte des vitamines.<br/>- Oui mais à la base, quand tu étais gamin et que tu buvais du jus de citrouille tu aimais ça et tu savais pas forcément pourquoi, tu savais juste que tu aimais. Ben pour Marcus c’est pareil. Je sais pas pourquoi je l’aime mais c’est le cas c’est tout.<br/>- Et tu t’es jamais posé la question de pourquoi ?<br/>- Non, je vois pas l’intérêt. J’aime le quidditch et je me suis jamais demandé pourquoi. Quand j’aime quelque chose je me pose pas trente six mille questions.<br/>- Quand même, reprit Percy après quelques minutes de silence, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre un antidote aux filtres d’amour ? Juste pour être sûr ?<br/>- Certain. Tu te tritures les méninges pour rien Percy. Tu penses vraiment que Marcus serait du genre à me faire boire un filtre d’amour ? Même pour gagner la coupe du monde de quidditch il n’aurait pas recours à ça, il préfère écraser ses adversaire. À la déloyale, certes, mais il préfère quand il y a un peu de résistance. »</p><p>Percy ne répondit rien car il ne trouva rien à redire, le raisonnement d’Oliver tenait la route. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien attirer son camarade chez Flint mais il était obligé de reconnaître qu’il avait raison. Et si il se disait amoureux alors c’était son devoir en tant qu’ami que d’accepter leur relation. Aussi effarante soit-elle. Il espérait juste que ça ne tournerait pas au vinaigre, que le serpentard ne se jouait pas d’Oliver et que son ami savait ce qu’il faisait. Et puis le capitaine de sa maison aurait besoin de tout son soutien si leur relation venait à s’ébruiter dans le château. Il n’imaginait même pas le remue-ménage qu’une telle révélation soulèverait. En fait, se fit-il la réflexion, il aurait même plutôt tout intérêt à les aider à garder leur secret parce que nul doute qu’un tel ramdam lui donnerait du travail supplémentaire en tant que préfet. Et il n’avait clairement pas le temps pour ça. Déjà qu’un tueur en série tournait autour du château et qu’il avait ses ASPIC à réussir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>